


Acid Rain

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drama, Dramatic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sebaek - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, angsty, i think it's very ooc, kind of, slight angst, slight mentions of depressions, this is literal shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: It's Baekhyun who makes Sehun feel less empty.





	Acid Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash written by trash, sorry not sorry.
> 
> feel free to yell at me; i love attention

"So Oh-ssi, how have you been doing lately?", it's an easy question the interview starts with and Sehun is glad about it. He likes to have a base for preparing himself what might come after the question how he'd been doing lately. He answers it with a "fine" and one of his charismatic smiles he has thousands in repertoire.

The interview itself goes all well; he answers the questions satisfying, but not too personal and he's sure their manager will be glad how Sehun made himself look fantastic and caring in tv again.

When the interviewer ask his last question, Sehun really has to swallow hard, because he didn't expect even someone to notice this fact. "So, why do you have been writing and publishing only sad songs lately? Did something happen or aren't we supposed to know? Should we be worried?".

Swallowing suddenly hurts in Sehun's throat and he would like to choke on the lump in it, because yes, it has a reason, but this reason is personal and he can't even quite explain it well. Not that anybody has to know about it at all. Sehun thought he just could keep on writing sad songs until this phase or what he should call it finally finds an end or he kills himself.

So he laughs nervously and tries to shrug this weight off of his shoulders with making a casual move with his hands and he's hoping that the interviewer will take it. "Ah, no, there's no particular reason I think, it's just that it's been expressing my emotions better lately, but no, you really don't have to worry about me. I'm the usual bratty maknae as always!".

Sehun would like to smile bitterly at his own words, because _bratty Oh Sehun who_ _?_ It's façade, not more, not less.

The interviewer nods satisfied and ends the interview with waving to the stuff and the camera crew to stop the cameras and clean up the room. Sehun knows he may should get up and hurry up a little, because his schedule for today is _tight_ (as always), but he can't bring himself to.

He keeps sitting on his seat even when the lights go off and everybody is busy with cleaning around and it gets quiet around Sehun. It always gets quiet around Sehun when the camera is off, the lights are turned out and the curtain is closed. He turns back into being a normal person with a normal busy life and stressful work.

When the curtains are closed, Sehun lays down his life as an idol and continues with whatever he has to do, but he feels hollow, because an Idol lives for his fans he has to entertain as much as the fans live for getting entertained.

After some time his manager drags him out of his seat and into his room to get the fuck ready and fresh, because his next appointment is like on the other side of the city and they don't have _any_ time to waste.

When Sehun peels out of his jeans and his shirt, glistening with sweat (it's always hot in these studios) he feels empty and he asks himself if he only took one step further towards his dreams in the last half month which was filled with an unbelievable amount of exactly these studio shows and radio interviews he's supporting his life with.

Sehun steps out of his room, not expecting anyone to be there, but it's still Baekhyun who's standing there and it makes his heart aching, because Sehun knows that he'll never get only a single piece of this gorgeous boy who has all the qualities Sehun has not.

A gaze on the clock is reminding him of his tight schedule again and maybe his schedule is as tight as Baekhyun's jeans in which he's waiting for Sehun in front of his room.

________________________________________

It's late at night when they're turning back to the dorms, lights already dimmed in their house and both Sehun and Baekhyun exhausted as fuck and Sehun only wants to rest forever when he's climbing under his sheets, lonely and sharing his bed with nobody, because he's rooming alone. Sometimes he really appreciates the silence, but now it's only depressing and making him sad, because that's exactly how he sees himself in the group; as a loner and a leaper. He doesn't really feel like he belongs into this business.

It's the door that makes him snap out of a dizzy haze he's been drifting in and in the dim lights of the floor it's a small frame that's making his way towards Sehun's bed. To specify, it's not just anyone, no, _it has to be fucking Byun Baekhyun, right?_

Baekhyun is now standing in front of Sehun's bed, hands hiding his face and the confident and cocky Baekhyun he shows on stage is nowhere to be seen. _At least,_ Sehun thinks, _he's a person like everybody else._ So, Sehun guesses, Baekhyun is just a normal twenty something like everybody and it kind of calms Sehun, because he thought that Baekhyun would be as inhumanly beautiful as he is when they're in front of the camera.

"I-i couldn't sleep and your door was ajar, so I thought I could come in and m-maybe sleep with you?", it's cute how Baekhyun stutters and Sehun doesn't even question it and lifts up his sheets a little, so Baekhyun can climb under them.

"Why didn't you go to Chanyeol? He would be glad to share his bed with you?", Sehun can't but be curious and Baekhyun blushes visible, even in the dizzy moonlight.

"Because I wanted you and not Chanyeol", Baekhyun's words might be just mumbled and hard to understand, because he said it so quiet, but Sehun heard it anyway.

It makes him smile and maybe, just maybe, he lets himself believe for a moment in the existence of a world where the glass is half-full and not half-empty.

"Then make yourself comfortable under my sheets", and he has to laugh about how wrong this sounded and even Baekhyun has to chuckle. _Wouldn't it be so late, this might could just be a bad joke,_ Sehun really has to smile about his own thoughts and somehow, he doesn't feel so empty anymore, even if he keeps asking himself how Baekhyun is – what his true self is – when all the curtains are closed and the cameras are off.


End file.
